Engines may utilize recirculation of exhaust gas from an engine exhaust system to an engine intake system, a process referred to as exhaust gas recirculation (EGR), to reduce regulated emissions. Additionally, engines may utilize one or more turbochargers to increase the power provided by the engine. Turbochargers function by compressing intake air in a compressor via a turbine operated by exhaust gas flow. In one example, various flow passages may connect the EGR system, a high pressure turbocharger, and a low pressure turbocharger. As such, a large number of components and joints may be required in such an engine system. The large number of components may increase engine system costs, along with increasing the potential for exhaust leaks.